ultimatestarwarsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
True Galactic Empire
Overview The True Empire dates all the way back, the Fall the Galatic Empire, some 700 years ago. As with the New Galactic Empire. In the past Centruy, the Empire has went several wars and more leadership changes. It's an amazing feat that the Empire still stands. What is even more amzing is that the Empire is still a galatic Super Power. Which is an Benchmark to the Empire's Resolve. Power The Empire certainly isn't the only Super power in the galaxy, and is easily beaten in termss of raw power by the Mandalorian Empire. It is heavily debated as to whether the New Galactic Republic and the True Galactic Empire are equal in strength. Only an war could prove this, but such an war would likely devistating not just for each faction, but for the whole galaxy. The Empire was they first Faction in several centuries to field an Star Destroyer class of vessel. Fielding the Bellator, cemented the Empire place as an galactic Super Power for another half an Cenurtry. by that time the Empire would of lost, then regained the Bellator and gained another. It is unknown as to why the Empire never comissioned another Bellator, It is an Rumor that the Empire has an Assertor-Class Star Drednaught in the making. A ship which could take on an fleet of Bellators, the Empire had denied they even planned for a ship as strong as that and that there navy was strong enougth. The Empire has an standing Army of over Fify-Million Troops, the Empire has claimed these are only peace time numbers, and if an War ever were to happen, Those numbers would incrase by an ten fold, the New Galactic Republic and Mandalorian Empire have claimed tha the True Galactic Empire dosen't have the Logistical support for Five-Hundred million troops. The Empire refuted these claims, saying "Time will tell." Military Space Navy Land Special Forces Point of View Mandalorian Empire The Empire, see's the Mandalorian Empire as an annoying, but potentialy an very powerful ally. They see there massive navy as an huge disadvantage. The True Galactic Empire prefers and small more stable navy, that can effectily do hit and run attacks, while also serving as an effect deterrent to stop an invasion. Thus the True Galactic Empire condemns the Mandalorian Empire's navy, but greaty respects there army. New Galactic Republic The True Galactic Empire dispises the New Galactic Republic, for everthing it stand, for 'Democracy and Freedom' to name a few. It alaso see there leader as an Dictator, because he has been in power for nealry 52 years, has made the military and army completely clone, making them loyal to himself and no one else. He acts like he has Emergency Powers by doing stuff with out Senate permission, while the Emperor does applaud that, he can not let an Democratic Dicatorship stand, and must be crushed no matter what. New Galactic Empire The True Empire laughts in the Face of the New Galactic Empire. The fact they consider them self the Galactic Empire, is insulting. The only reason it still stand, is because you can't start a war over something like an insult. New Jedi Order The New Jedi Order are a force to be reckoned with, but are in no way, shape or form, the ally of the Empire. They aren't even on good terms. The Empire would rather see the Jedi burn that work along side them. Sith Remnant The Empire dosen't even know the Sith Remnant still exist. But a half-sane man knows the sith, have an habit of not dieing. Category:Factions Category:Galactic Empire